1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration suppression structure for a front-end module in which a plurality of in-vehicle parts incorporated in a vehicle front section are aggregated and assembled to a heat exchanger support frame.
2. Background Information
There is a known cooling part support apparatus for a vehicle of related art in which a radiator core support that is a substantially rectangular frame member is disposed in a front section of a vehicle body and a radiator is supported in a space surrounded by the radiator core support (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-262876, for example).